El Reencuentro V de Vendetta
by Tresjotas
Summary: Evey decide volver a aquel lugar, prohibido para su mente, pero deseado por su corazón, al volver, ella espera y desea que todo esté como la última vez, como todo quedó aquel cinco de Noviembre, ahora, unos meses después de la muerte de su preciado V, vuelve a traspasar esas puertas, y, a su sorpresa, alguien algo peculiar e inesperado, ya habitaba en entre esas frías paredes.


**V y Evey Hammond no son de mi propiedad, corresponden a su respéctivo creador. Solo es de mi propiedad éste pequeño relato, el cual deseo que os guste. **

Capítulo Único.

Evey decidió volver a aquel oscuro lugar, del cual había intentado olvidarse repetidas veces, aunque siempre en sueños le llamaba, "la galería de las sombras", demasiados recuerdos dolorosos provenían de aquel hermoso lugar, lleno de obras de arte, libros, y emociones y pasiones encerradas entre sus paredes. Allí quedaba el recuerdo de V, al que ella jamás pudo olvidar, noche tras noche, dormía intentando pensar que a la mañana siguiente olería la tostada con huevo y escucharía la máquina repitiendo siempre la misma canción, y a V tarareándola, pero nunca era así. Se despertaba sin ganas, al observar su soledad, en esa fría habitación.

Caminaba por la calle con demasiada tranquilidad, observando, dirigiéndose a la Galería, no tenía el porqué volver allí, pero su corazón no decía lo mismo, necesitaba ver que todo estaba en órden, todo correcto, que todavía seguía ese olor, esa música...

En unos diez minutos ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta, temblorosa, pero con una ilusión que jamás había sentido, desde que V decidió irse, ella pensaba que lloraría, y efectivamente, al primer paso que puso en el frío mármol, una lágrima cayó por su pómulo, desgarrando cada milímetro de su piel, no pudo continuar, su cuerpo no respondía, quería tranquilizarse antes de vivir las emociones y los recuerdos que le esperaban en cada habitación de la Galería.

Evey decidió continuar, paseó sus ojos por todas las habitaciones, excepto la de V, por respeto a su intimidad, aunque el ya no estuviera, Evey siempre intentaba respetarlo, aún después de muerto, Evey entró en la que era su habitación, cada libro en su sitio, todo intacto, solo se encontró una silla al lado de la cama, que ella no había dejado ahí, se preguntó el por qué, pero no reparó su mente en dichos pensamientos, se tumbó en la cama, sin darse cuenta, de que, por primera vez en tantos meses, sentía ese sueño plácido, estaba segura, y durmió, calmada, por fin.

A la mañana siguiente, Evey se despertó viendo lo que quería, los libros, esas paredes, ese olor, pero sin embargo, faltaba V. Sin darse cuenta, se incorporó de un sobre salto, ella no sabía si su mente estaba jugando con ella, pero juraría que el la máquina estaba sonando la canción que ellos dos bailaron en la víspera de la Revolución, y que su naríz detectaba cierto olor a mantequilla de verdad y a huevo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Evey se quedó inmóvil, miedosa, intentando hacer que su mente dejara de emitir esa canción, intentando controlar su cuerpo y su mente, pero decidió levantarse, a ver quien o qué le estaba haciendo tal juego. Juego que ella jamás perdonaría.

- "Recuerden, recuerden, el cinco de Noviembre, conspiración, pólvora y traición, no veo la demora y siempre es la hora, de evocarla, sin dilación" - Dijo una voz de tono peculiar desde la sala principal.

Evey lo escuchó, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pensando que ya su cabeza había dejado de razonar como una persona normal, que se había vuelto loca, aceleró sus pasos, dirigiendose a la sala principal.

- Evey... Mi dulce Evey... ¿Quieres una taza de té con la tostada?

Evey quedó paralizada, era él, era V. Estaba preparandole el desayuno, con su delantal tan propio, sobre ese traje negro, la máscara, su cabello... era él. Evey cayó rotunda al suelo, desmayada de la impresión. Supongamos que demasiadas emociones para un solo cuerpo.

V corrió hacia ella, pero no pudo agarrarla antes de que se golpeara en el frío suelo, se asustó, debería de haber sido más precavido, más sutíl. V abrazaba a Evey, aprovechando ahora que ella estaba incosciente, la cogió en brazos, sin parar de mirarla, y la tumbó en la cama de su habitación, "la habitación prohibída" para Evey. Se sentó en una silla, a su lado, y allí estuvo hasta que Evey abrió los ojos.

-Evey... ¡Perdoname! ¡No quería asustarte!- Decía V con voz de preocupación.

Evey se quedó mirándolo, sin saber que decir, no se lo podía creer, el murió en sus brazos, ella lo introdujo en el tren, ella accionó la palanca.

- No puede ser- Dijo Evey entre susurros mientras se incorporaba.

- Evey, debía desaparecer, para que la nueva Inglaterra decidiera su futuro, y yo no interfiriera en ello.

Las finas sábanas de seda saltaron hacia arriba mientras Evey se lanzaba a los brazos de V, llorando, solo repitiendo: "Estás vivo" una y otra vez, V la agarraba de su cintura, apretándola contra el, había estado esperando tanto tiempo que ella decidiera volver, una lágrima cayó por el pómulo escondido tras la máscara.

- Perdóname, mi dulce Evey - Decía V mirándo al suelo mientras agarraba el rostro de Evey casi con devoción, llevándo sus rodillas al suelo, en gesto de clemencia.

Evey se separó de el, hasta ella misma se sorprendió, pero simplemente quería contemplar a aquel hombre, que jamás pudo, puede, ni podrá olvidar.


End file.
